1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for processing image data in an interactive media player, and more particularly to an apparatus and method for equalizing bit depths of pixels according to a predetermined hardware specification while processing additional image data.
2. Description of the Related Art
High-density optical discs (e.g., digital versatile discs (DVDs)) are capable of recording and storing digital data. The DVDs are high-capacity recording mediums capable of permanently recording and storing not only high-quality digital audio data, but also high-quality moving picture data.
A DVD includes (1) a data stream recording area for recording a digital data stream, such as moving picture data, and (2) a navigation data recording area for recording navigation data needed for controlling playback of the moving picture data.
Thus, a general DVD player first reads the navigation data recorded on the navigation data recording area if the DVD is seated in the player, stores the read navigation data in a memory provided in the player, and reproduces the moving picture data recorded on the data stream recording area using the navigation data. The DVD player reproduces the moving picture data recorded on the DVD, such that a user can see and hear a movie recorded on the DVD.
Additional contents (control or additional information, i.e., enhanced navigation data) associated with the playback of audio/video (A/V) data are recorded on the DVD in form of a file written in a hypertext markup language (HTML). Standardization work of an interactive digital versatile disc (I-DVD or Enhanced Digital Versatile Disc (eDVD)) is ongoing. The A/V data recorded on the I-DVD is reproduced according to the user's interactive request. Based on a current provisional standard of the I-DVD, the ENAV data can be received from an external server instead of the I-DVD, and can be reproduced in association with the A/V data recorded on the I-DVD. Where I-DVDs are commercialized, the supply of contents through digital recording mediums will be more prevalent.
The ENAV data is comprised of a variety of files (e.g., html files, image files, sound files, and moving picture files). Image data (containing animation data) from among the ENAV data may be formed to have a variety of bit depths for every pixel (under a monochrome signal) or color.
However, because an I-DVD player uses only one unit (application, video memory, or hardware, etc.) for processing image data, it will be preferable for the I-DVD player to control the image data at only one fixed bit depth, resulting in easier hardware implementation and superior display performance of the I-DVD player. Therefore, it is necessary for the I-DVD player to effectively process image data created at various bit depths.